L'ange de la mort
by soho28
Summary: 66 ans après la saison 7 de Buffy Spike rencontre le fils d’une vielle connaissance  dans un bar de l’ombre et lui raconte une histoire d’amour qui dépassera même le temps


L'ange de la mort

J'ignore pourquoi je suis entré dans ce pub, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds de ma vie mais ce soir j'avais vraiment besoin d'un verre. Mon père souffrait d'un cancer en phase terminal, cet homme si alerte voyait peu à peu son corps mourir mais son esprit refusait de suivre, il était prisonnier d'une prison de chair et de souffrances depuis des mois et la mort refusait de venir le délivrer.

Quand mes yeux se sont habitués à la pénombre qui régnait dans cet endroit, je l'ai toute suite remarqué. Il était accoudé au bar fixant le verre d'alcool devant lui perdu dans ses pensées et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de familier, un peu comme si je le connaissais mais je n'arrivais pas savoir où je l'avais rencontré. Je me suis commandé un verre et je me suis assis à une table tout près, mais mes yeux étaient incapables de quitter cet étranger. Et puis j'ai compris pourquoi il me semblait si familier, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment rencontré mais mon père l'avait inclus dans presque chacune des toiles qu'il avait faite, je me suis approché de lui tranquillement, malgré toutes les histoires qu'on avait pu me raconter à son sujet je n'avais pas peur et je l'ai abordé.

« Vous êtes lui, n'est-ce pas ? », il me regarda lentement levant un sourcil circonspect.

« Qui ? »

« Vous êtes Spike, a.k.a William le sanglant. Mon père m'a parlé de vous. », il me fixa intensément et puis un rictus qui ressemblait vaguement un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es le fils d'Andrew. », me dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout, « Tu ressembles énormément à ton père. », et je savais que c'était vrai, on me l'avait répété toute ma vie.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que vous êtes le seul vampire de toute l'histoire à avoir tué deux Tueuses en combat loyal ? »

« Non. », me répondit-il laconique.

« Mais pourtant dans les archives du Conseil, ils disent que vous en avez tué deux, une en chine et une autre à New York. », insistais-je.

« Le Conseil ne sait pas tout, j'en ai tué trois. Les deux premières par haine et la troisième par amour. »

« Comment se fait-il que personne ne le sache ? », lui ai-je demandé surpris.

« Tu es un Observateur, n'est-ce pas ? », me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Oui, comme mon père. », il se mit à rire comme si la notion que mon père ait été observateur était une bonne blague et puis son rire pris fin.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Comme ça tu pourras mettre les fichiers du Conseil à jour… », il me demanda sérieusement.

J'ai incliné la tête et j'ai commandé deux autres verres. Un pour moi, l'autre pour lui et il a commencé à me raconter son histoire.

………………………………

C'était deux ans après la bataille contre les associés principaux, Illrya, Angel et moi avions survécu, mais à quel prix? Les blessures avaient pris des semaines pour guérir mais une fois que nous avions été sur pieds, nous avion pris des routes séparées. Angel et moi étions une famille mais ne pourrions jamais être des amis, une famille non seulement liée par le sang mais aussi par notre amour pour _elle, _cette Tueuse blonde qui avait marqué notre cœur mort depuis trop longtemps et nous ne pourrions jamais être amis pour exactement les mêmes raisons. Le passé n'a plus vraiment d'importance une fois que vous aviez aimé Buffy Summers, seulement l'avenir contait et cet avenir nous ne pouvions pas la vivre côte à côte. J'étais dans un bar de New York essayant d'oublier ma solitude quand j'ai réentendu parler d'elle pour la première fois, les hommes au comptoir parlaient d'une Tueuse qui était dans la ville, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la plus grande qui ait jamais vécu, elle vivait en reclus dans un petit appartement du quel elle ne sortait presque jamais et j'ai su qu'ils parlaient d'_elle_. J'ai pesé longuement mes options, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire après toutes ces années ? Mais surtout, pourquoi elle qui avait toujours été entourée était-elle soudainement seule ? Trouver son adresse fut facile et puis cette même nuit j'ai frappé à sa porte. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, une scène, une bataille ? Quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle m'a regardé et n'a prononcé qu'une seule phrase :

« Entre Spike, tu en as mis du temps pour me trouver ! », je suis resté bouche bée un instant et puis je suis rentré dans son appartement.

C'était minuscule vraiment, une chambre, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain, mais ce qui m'a le plus effrayé c'était comment il semblait vide presque inhabité. Nous nous sommes regardés pendant un long moment et puis elle s'est assise sur son divan et m'a annoncé d'une voix calme :

« Dawn est morte, l'énergie qui faisait d'elle la clef s'est épuisée et elle s'est mise à vieillir prématurément. Nous avons tout essayé mais rien n'a pu la sauver. », des larmes se sont mis à brûler mes paupières et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais vu le corps sans vie de Buffy au pied de cette tour à Sunnydale, j'ai pleuré.

Dawn avait été mon amie quand personne ne voulait de moi et je l'avais trahi de la pire des façons. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me rattraper maintenant, mais comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées elle m'a dit d'une voix douce :

« Elle t'aimait, tu sais, et quand nous avons cru t'avoir perdu elle s'est détestée durant des mois pour ne pas avoir fait la paix avec toi. Elle disait à tout le monde que tu étais son ami. », j'aurais aimé dire quelque chose d'inspiré mais je semblais avare de mots cette fois, alors elle continua :

« J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais, ils m'ont tous dit que j'étais folle mais je le savais… Je leur disais, Spike est mon soldat le plus fort, il ne me laissera jamais tomber. »

Pourtant je l'avais fait, refait ma vie sans un regard en arrière et aujourd'hui encore j'ignore pourquoi… étais-ce parce que je me sentais indigne d'elle ou tout simplement car j'étais un lâche ? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse. J'ai inventé des millions d'excuses mais aucune d'elle ne m'a fait entrevoir la vérité.

J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de parler :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Buffy ? »

« Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance ? », me répondit-elle laconique.

« Où est le Scooby ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec toi ? », elle ne me répondit pas toute suite, elle se contenta de me fixer intensément et c'est là que j'ai remarqué à quel point elle avait changé, le feu dans son regard avait disparu.

« Ils ont continué leur vie sans moi. », finit-elle par me répondre.

« Pourquoi ? », elle haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance et ça m'a pris du temps pour comprendre qu'en effet à cette étape de sa vie ça n'en avait aucune, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de leur en vouloir.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers ses mains, si petites mais si mortelles qui traçaient des modèles abstraits sur le tissu du meuble. Ses mains qui avaient été l'instrument de tant de morts semblaient difformes, refermées sur elles-mêmes comme si leurs doigts étaient soudés à leurs paumes et j'ai toute suite reconnu les signes d'arthrite rhumatoïde, mais la question était comment une Tueuse qui peut cicatriser en une heure peut-elle avoir une maladie de ce genre ? Son corps ne devrait-il pas normalement la protéger de tout ? Et comment la maladie avait-elle pu progresser à ce point ?

Elle remarqua où mon regard était dirigé, elle eut un petit rire amer.

« La dernière surprise que la vie m'a amené. La scythe que nous avons utilisé pour transformer les potentielles en Tueuses n'était qu'un conducteur. Finalement quand Willow a fait le charme, c'est ma force qu'elle a pris, au début je l'ai à peine remarqué, je guérissais un peu moins vite, j'étais un peu moins rapide, et puis de jour en jour mes forces m'ont abandonné, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois qu'une fille normale et malade. Mais toi, tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je ne suis plus la Tueuse ? », sa voix était douce et indigente comme une petite fille perdue. J'ai caressé doucement sa joue et elle a soupiré doucement, les yeux à demi fermés.

Si je l'aimais toujours ? J'allais toujours l'aimer, peu importe ce qu'elle était devenue, au fond ça avait toujours été le terme central de notre histoire. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle était et elle aurait voulu que je l'aime pour ce qu'elle voulait être.

« Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. », lui ai-je dit tendrement, mon doigt traçant lentement le contour de ses lèvres.

La cortisone qu'elle prenait pour enrayer ses crises avait fait gonfler son visage, ses cheveux luxuriants étaient maintenant ternes mais pour moi elle était toujours la plus belle.

« Eux ils ont peur de ce que je suis devenue, ils trouvent la vie trop difficile quand je ne suis pas là pour tenir les monstres loin de leur cauchemar. La première fois, ils m'ont ramené à la vie et cette fois ils voulaient prendre la scythe et faire de moi une Tueuse à nouveau, mais j'ai refusé et ils n'ont pas compris. Ils croient que je suis folle, que la mort de Dawnie a complètement détruit mon esprit. »

Elle pencha sa tête pour la blottir sur mon épaule et je l'ai soulevé légèrement pour qu'elle soit blottie sur mes genoux, tenant son corps contre le mien j'avais l'impression de rentrer à la maison après un voyage interminable, lui frottant doucement le dos j'ai continué à écouter son histoire.

« La première fois que j'ai été appelé, je n'ai pas eu le choix et pendant longtemps j'ai traîné mon pouvoir sur mes épaules comme un immense fardeau, pourtant à la fin j'étais fière d'avoir eu ce pouvoir mais j'ai fait mon temps. J'ai livré toutes les batailles que je devais mener, j'ai accompli mon destin trois fois, et maintenant j'ai le choix et j'ai choisi de ne plus être le pantin de personne, je suis enfin libre. »

Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix, dans un monde où elle était toujours à la merci de la prochaine apocalypse, elle avait pu pour une fois décider de son propre destin.

« Et Rupert dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? », lui ai-je demandé tendrement. L'Observateur et moi avons eu notre part de haine et de différents, mais je savais qu'il l'aimait comme un père pouvait aimer sa fille.

« Giles comprend, mais il a une armée de Tueuses maintenant à s'occuper, le Conseil lui prend la majorité de son temps. Il a voulu que j'aille m'installer avec lui à Londres mais j'ai refusé, ce n'est plus ma vie désormais. »

« Buffy, comment as-tu su que j'étais toujours en vie ? », je devais avouer que depuis mon arrivée cette question hantait mon esprit.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Andrew peut garder un secret ? », fut sa seule réponse, « Quand je l'ai su, j'ai voulu aller à L.A. et te traîner par les cheveux jusqu'en Italie et puis j'ai changé d'avis. Je savais que tu reviendrais quand ça serait le temps, tu as toujours tenu tes promesses même les plus difficiles. », j'ai tourné son visage vers moi essayant de comprendre de quelles promesses elle me parlait mais en vain, elle continua doucement me regardant dans les yeux avec tant de tendresse que j'aurais voulu pleurer et elle m'a embrasser. C'était doux, tendre et puis c'est devenu désespéré, je l'ai déshabillé lentement explorant de ma bouche et de mes mains chaque parties de son corps, ses hanches devenues plus rondes, ses mains atteintent par l'arthrite, son ventre, ses seins, son sexe. J'ai bu son nectar comme une homme assoiffé, la faisant vibrer de plaisir sous ma langue agile encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un amas de chair tremblante et en sueur. Ce n'est seulement qu'à ce moment là que je l'ai emmené dans sa chambre à coucher et dans ce lit où elle a vécu seule et effray ée durant des mois. Nous nous sommes aimés doucement, repoussant les limites du temps. Quand tout fut terminé, sa peau irradiait et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat, elle était Buffy à nouveau dans toute sa gloire.

Elle blottit sa tête sur ma poitrine l'embrassant doucement. Nous sommes restés ainsi en silence pendant ce qui me sembla des heures et puis d'une voix remplie de sommeil, elle me demanda doucement :

« Tu tiendras ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'aurais droit à ma dernière danse ? »

Et sur ces mots, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil mais moi j'étais figé, glacé, c'était donc ça qu'elle voulait ? Que je tienne cette promesse faite dans une allée il y a toutes ces années ? Cette promesse remplie de vantardise et de rage…

_La dernière Tueuse que j'ai tué, elle était pleine d'énergie, est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'aurais pu danser toute la nuit avec elle ? _

_Tu crois qu'on danse ? _

_C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait. _

_Tôt ou tard, tu voudras mourir et à la seconde même et à la seconde où ça se produira, tu sais que je serais présent à l'appel. _

Elle avait beau ne plus être une Tueuse désormais mais elle voulait mourir comme telle, dans un combat comme la guerrière qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être.

Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, je cherchais une façon de la convaincre de mettre fin à ce projet absurde de se donner la mort. Bien sur j'aurais pu refuser mais je la connaissais, elle aurait seulement trouvé un autre vampire pour le faire et puis elle avait raison, je tenais toujours mes promesses.

Quand elle se réveilla, j'avais un plan bien formé en tête, tout d'abord j'allais la sortir de cet appartement qui ressemblait à un tombeau et ensuite j'allais lui montrer à quel point la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, nous avions gaspillé trop de temps elle et moi et je voulais vivre avec elle ses dernière années, la regarder vieillir et puis s'éteindre doucement comme la femme normale qu'elle avait toujours voulue être.

A son réveil je lui ai refait l'amour lui murmurant combien je l'aimais, lui faisant mille promesses, lui disant combien elle était belle, elle me regardait avec amour me chuchotant elle aussi des mots tendres remplis de passion. Pouvoir l'aimer ainsi sans que rien ne s'interpose entre nous était merveilleux. Aucune bataille, aucun Scooby, aucun destin, il n'y avait que nous et un amour qui n'aurait jamais du exister mais qui était bel et bien réel. Ce soir là, je l'ai emmené se promener dans les rues de new York, voir une pièce et manger, elle semblait heureuse, elle riait, m'embrassait à bout de souffle devant les passants, faisait des remarques espiègles, à tel point que j'ai réellement fini par croire que j'avais mal compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit la veille. Nous avons vécu ainsi six jours de bonheur ou nous ne nous sommes pas quittés un seul instant, et puis un matin je fus réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui vidait le contenu de son estomac, je me suis levé et je retenu ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. Elle s'est relevée les jambes tremblantes et a éclaboussé son visage avec de l'eau avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu devras tenir ta promesse bientôt, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Bébé, c'est de la folie, voyons ! Tu as encore de belles années devant toi. », l'ai-je supplié et elle s'est approchée de moi prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Mon amour, je vais mourir. C'est une tumeur, comme ma mère seulement la mienne est inopérable, les médecins m'ont donné deux mois, tout au plus. », j'ai quitté la pièce refusant d'entendre ce qu'elle me disait, mais elle m'a suivi.

« Spike, je ne veux pas mourir seule dans un lit d'hôpital, pourquoi est-ce qu'on refuse de laisser souffrir un animal alors qu'un être humain ne peut pas mourir avec dignité ? », son ton était colérique maintenant, « Je ne mérite pas ça ! J'ai sauvé le monde plus souvent que je ne peux me rappeler, je ne veux pas mourir à demi consciente dans mes excréments ! », et puis elle baissa sa voix de nouveau, « Tu me l'as promis Spike, ma dernière danse, je mérite ma dernière danse. », je suis tombé à genoux serrant sa taille entre mes doigts, ma tête sur son ventre.

« Je voulais seulement te mettre à bout ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais dans cette ruelle ! Mon amour, je suis sur que Willow y pourra quelque chose, il doit y avoir un moyen. », je l'ai supplié comme un enfant désespéré, à ce moment j'étais prêt à tout, même à la transformer, mais elle a relevé ma tête doucement.

« J'ai choisi, Spike. Il y a longtemps que je ne devrais plus être ici et tu le sais comme moi, j'ai vécu beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens, j'ai aimé, j'ai perdu, je me suis battue, je suis prête maintenant. », regardant cette femme qui avait été la plus grande Tueuse de l'histoire aussi décidée, j'ai su qu'elle avait raison.

Elle méritait la mort d'un guerrier, alors je me suis relevé et j'ai demandé laconique :

« Quand ? »

« Demain, au coucher du soleil. », et puis elle m'a embrassé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la ramener dans la chambre. Je voulais m'imprégner de son odeur, du sens de sa peau sous mes doigts, de ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Et puis l'aube pointa à l'horizon et sa dernière journée commença. J'ai souhaité pendant toutes ces heures qu'elle change d'avis et accepte d'appeler Willow, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue, j'ai même envisagé de le faire sans lui en parler mais je ne pouvais pas la trahir de cette façon. Plus la journée avançait et plus elle semblait sereine mais remplie de questions.

« Tu crois que ma mère et Dawn m'attendront de l'autre côté ? », me demanda-t-elle après que nous ayons fait l'amour de nouveau.

Je lui ai embrassé les lèvres doucement avant de répondre.

« Je suis sur que oui, amour, et tu pourras être avec elles pour l'éternité. »

« Tu crois a la réincarnation ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse, « Moi je crois qu'un jour toi et moi nous nous rencontrerons dans une autre vie et ton regard croisera le mien et je saurai que tu es celui pour moi et cette fois je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

Plus elle semblait en paix et plus mon âme devenait tourmentée, j'en voulais à la vie, j'en voulais au Scooby, à la terre entière et puis l'heure fatidique arriva. Elle avait choisi de mourir dans un cimetière, elle voulait qu'on livre un dernier combat elle et moi. Nous étions face à face parmi toutes ces pierres tombales comme nous l'avions été des milliers de fois.

« Je veux que tu me promettes une dernière chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir, ils ont été de bons amis. Ils n'ont seulement pas compris pourquoi je faisais ce choix, ils auraient voulu me sauver de nouveau comme je les avais toujours sauvé. Ils sont des guerriers comme toi et moi, des gens ordinaires qui sont devenus extraordinaires. »

« Je te le promet. », j'ignorai si je pouvais un jour y arriver, mais j'allais tout faire pour tenir encore cette promesse.

Elle m'embrassa passionnément et me tira une dernière promesse à nouveau avant de me donner un coup de poing. La bataille fut de courte durée, elle n'avait plus sa force et la maladie avait épuisé le peu qui lui restait mais j'ai essayé de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible pour elle et puis finalement son corps se retrouva prisonnier contre le mien, mon visage dans son cou et je lui ai demandé en suppliant :

« Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Fais le mon amour, donne moi ma dernière danse. », et puis mes canines percèrent sa gorge et en quelque secondes ce fut fini. Son corps frissonna une dernière fois dans mes bras et elle tomba sans vie. J'ai ramené son corps à son appartement et je me suis couché près d'elle pleurant comme un bébé. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et puis la nuit céda à l'aurore et l'aurore au crépuscule, j'ai appelé la morgue pour qu'ils viennent chercher son corps laissant les numéros à joindre pour annoncer son décès sur l'oreiller et je suis sorti de l'appartement.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, je les ai vu l'emmener et je me suis éloigné dans la nuit.

……………………………….

J'avais écouté son histoire fasciné, on m'avait souvent parlé de Buffy, je n'étais pas encore né quand elle était décédée, mais je me rappelle que ma tante Willow en parlait toujours avec beaucoup de respect et que mon père l'aimait tendrement, seulement aucun d'eux n'avait su qui était son meurtrier. Mais maintenant je le savais, il se tenait devant moi, l'homme qui lui avait enlevé la vie par amour, le vampire qui avait gagné une âme pour elle.

Il cala son verre d'un trait et se leva.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un vieil ami à voir avant que l'aube se lève. », je lai regardé s'éloigner et puis une phrase qu'il avait dit me revint en mémoire et je l'ai interpellé de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? Quelle était ta dernière promesse ? », il me regarda longuement avant de répondre.

« Elle m'a fait promettre que ses amis aussi auraient droit au même égard qu'elle, qu'ils mourraient eux aussi en guerrier. », et il s'enfonça dans la nuit.

J'ai fixé mon verre durant plusieurs minutes avant de le caler à mon tour. Son histoire tournait dans me tête, des bouts me revenaient comme un casse tête qui se mettait en place.

_Tu es le fils d'Andrew. _

_Tu ressembles énormément à ton père. _

_Elle avait beau ne plus être une Tueuse désormais, elle voulait mourir comme telle, dans un combat comme la guerrière qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être. _

_Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir, ils ont été de bons amis. Ils n'ont seulement pas compris pourquoi je faisais ce choix, ils auraient voulu me sauver de nouveau comme je les avais toujours sauvé. Ils sont des guerriers comme toi et moi, des gens ordinaires qui sont devenus extraordinaires. _

_Je dois y aller, j'ai un vieil ami à voir avant que l'aube ne se lève. _

_Elle m'a fait promettre que ses amis aussi auraient droit au même égard qu'elle, qu'ils mourraient eux aussi en guerriers._

J'ai quitté le bar en courant essayant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et puis mes jambes refusèrent d'avancer et je me suis écroulé à genoux sur le trottoirs, des larmes roulant sur mes joues, je le sentais au fond de moi comme un linceul qui recouvrait mon âme.

J'étais orphelin.

Mon père avait quitté ce monde.

Est-ce que je lui en ai voulu ? Un peu, mais je savais aussi qu'un vampire ne peut entrer nulle part sans invitation et je savais aussi que quand mon père l'avait fait entrer il avait du être soulagé que la mort vienne enfin le délivrer. Il avait vécu quatre vingt six ans dans un monde ou l'espérance de vie est de vingt ans à peine, et puis comme l'avait dit Buffy, il était un guerrier, il méritait une mort de guerrier.

FIN


End file.
